Back To The Past
by Hartlog
Summary: Sakura dan Ino, dua sahabat yang sudah satu tahun terpisah dan dipertemukan oleh sebuah janji. Kemudian saat mereka menjalankan janji itu, sesuatu terjadi, dan membawa mereka ke negeri yang amat asing..


**Back To The Past**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, Aneh, Typo (s) dll**

.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

Kring-kring...

Terdengar bunyi telephone berkabel berdering yang menjadi bunyi terjelas di kamar bernuansa pink itu. Sebenarnya, selain bunyi telephone, kita juga bisa mendengar bunyi gumaman seseorang. Jika dilihat dari jarak dekat, terlihat sekali bahwa orang itu baru saja menunaikan kegiatan wajib bagi setiap insan yaitu "tidur".

Kring-kring...

Tangan putih nan mulus serta tak lupa jari-jari lentik yang meraba-raba permukaan meja guna mendapat suatu benda yang berbunyi berisik dan telah membangunkan tidurnya yang tenang itu.

"Uhm, hallo?" tanya orang yang telah berhasil meraih gagang telephone itu.

_"Hallo, Sakura kau masih ingat janji kita kan? Awas saja kalau kau sampai lupa. Aku akan memukul kepalamu jika kita bertemu. Oh, iya, jangan sampai lupa menyiapkan seluruh perlengkapan dan aku akan menjemputmu jam 9 pagi ini. Aku tidak mau ketika sampai di tempatmu aku masih harus menunggu. Sungguh tidak mau! Jadi cepatlah bersiap.. Da~h" _ucap suara perempuan di seberang.

Sakura, orang yang sedari tadi diam memegang gagang telephone sambil mendengarkan celotehan sahabatnya hanya bisa bengong dengan muka yang amat sangat idiot saat panggilan telephone itu ditutup secara sepihak oleh sahabatnya. Dia bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan _"Da~h"_ ataupun mengucapkan kalimat lain.

"Hhhh"

Helaan nafas dari bibir mungilnya pun tak dapat dia tahan. Janji yang tadi dibicarakan sahabatnya kembali terngiang di kepala.

"Janji? Memangnya aku pernah janji apa? Eh?! Aku kan pernah janji akan susur gunung hari ini"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah jam dinding satu-satunya di kamar itu. Jarum panjang menunjuk angka 12 dan jarum pendeknya menunjuk angka 7.

"Ya ampuun. Kenapa aku bisa lupa?! Aku bahkan belum menyiapkan apa-apa!"

Sakura berlari kesana kemari mencari-cari barang-barang yang akan di bawanya nanti. Dia mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi kamar dan akhirnya menemukan tas gunung yang terletak di tumpukan paling bawah diantara tumpukan tas-tasnya yang lain. Dia meletakan tas itu di atas kasur. Lalu mulai melanjutkan mencari barang-barang yang dia butuhkan lainnya.

"Baju ganti... Alat mandi... Lampu senter... Mantel. Alat makan dan bahan makanan! OMG, aku belum beli bahan makan dan baterai cadangan. Hm, kurasa aku bisa beli itu nanti. Oke, jangan lupa bawa air minum. Kurasa di dapur ada cadangan air mineral di dalam botol. Sekarang aku harus menyiapkan cadangan kaos kaki..."

Sakura mulai kelimpungan mencari barang-barang itu. Derap-derap langkahnya terdengar di setiap sudut rumah kecil minimalis itu. Salahkan Ino, sahabatnya yang tadi menelephone karena dia baru mengabari pagi ini. Jika Ino mengabari kemarin-kemarin pasti Sakura tak perlu berlari tergesa-gesa karena mencari barang-barang yang harusnya disiapkan jauh-jauh hari. Tapi salah Sakura juga sih. Dia lupa dengan janji susur gunung yang dibuatnya bersama Ino ketika mereka perpisahan SMA dulu. Dan janji itu telah dibuat lebih dari satu tahun yang lalu. Tak disangkanya Ino masih ingat janji itu. Dia sadar bahwa sudah lama sekali dia dan Ino jarang berhubungan. Ino sekarang tinggal di Kiri guna melanjutkan sekolahnya di Universitas Kiri Nasional jurusan psikologi dan Sakura tinggal di Suna dengan alasan yang sama dengan Ino, untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di Universitas Negeri Suna dan mengambil jurusan kedokteran umum. Mereka dulu sempat satu SMA ketika tinggal di Iwa dan menjadi sahabat baik. Tapi yah, karena alasan harus meneruskan kuliah di Universitas yang sesuai dengan harapan masing-masing akhirnya terpaksa mereka berpisah bahkan dengan keluarga mereka. Kemudian sekarang mereka meneruskan kuliah di kotanya masing-masing sendirian. Kota Kiri dan Suna sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh. Dan, asal usul mereka membuat janji itu karena dulu saat SMA mereka aktif dalam kegiatan pecinta alam dan sangat senang dengan kegiatan susur-menyusur gunung. Namun sayangnya, mereka tidak bisa melanjutkan kesenangan mereka saat kuliah ini, diakibatkan karena di tempat kuliah Sakura maupun Ino saat ini tidak ada organisasi pecinta alamnya.

.

.

_"Forehead, besok ketika kita telah kuliah, sekali-kali kita harus susur gunung bersama ya... Tanggalnya akan aku kabari besok. Oke? Oh, iya. Jika kita diterima di Universitas idaman kita, kau jangan sampai melupakan aku. Awas jika kau melupakanku. Akan kupukul kepalamu sampai jidatmu bertambah lebar melebihi lapangan sepak bola. Hahaha..."_

Sakura jadi teringat kata-kata yang pernah Ino ucapkan 1 tahun yang lalu. Haha... sahabatnya itu kadang menyebalkan tapi bisa ngangenin juga ternyata.

Sakura melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan semangat. Setelah itu dia menata semua barang-barangnya dan kemudian membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi. Sebelum mandi, Sakura sempat menyisakan sedikit ruang di tas gunungnya agar bisa diisi bahan makanan instan yang nanti akan dibelinya setelah mandi.

Cklek...

Bunyi pintu kamar mandi di buka dan munculah Sakura yang sudah memakai handuk melingkari tubuh rampingnya. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian. Dia mengambil pakaian training yang berwarna pink lalu memakainya. Selanjutnya, dia menyisir rambut dan mengikatkan slayer bergambar bunga di atas rambutnya. Sip, setelah merasa penampilannya Ok, Sakura langsung memakai sepatunya. Dilihatnya jam dinding di kamarnya, pukul 08.20.

"Hmm, Masih ada waktu, kurasa aku harus membeli bahan makanan dulu sebelum Ino tiba di sini" gumam Sakura sambil meraih hp dan dompetnya. Setelah itu, ia bergegas keluar dari rumahnya menuju supermarket terdekat yang buka 24 jam.

.

.

Kegiatan di Supermarket telah usai. Kini, Sakura membawa belanjaan yang terbilang cukup sedikit di dalam sebuah kantong plastik yang digenggam erat di tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya sedang sibuk mengotak-atik hp untuk membalas pesan singkat dari Ino.

_"Forehead, dimana kau?! Aku sudah menunggu di depan rumahmu sekitar 10 menitan dan kau belum muncul" _

Begitulah isi pesan dari Ino sekitar 1 menit yang lalu.

_"Pig, I'am sorry. Aku baru beli bahan makanan untuk susur gunung nanti. Sekarang aku sedang "OTW" menuju kesitu. Tunggu aku !"_

Sakura mengetik balasan sms untuk Ino dan mengklik tanda "_send_" . Dia mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju kediamannya.

.

.

Dug.

"Ugh. Sakit Ino _Pig_ !"pekik Sakura begitu dia tiba di depan rumahnya.

Yap, Ino menepati janjinya dan Sakura mendapatkan satu pukulan di atas jidatnya yang terkenal cukup lebar. Sakura hapal betul tabiat Ino. Apa bila dia berjanji memukul Sakura pasti Ino akan benar-benar memukul kepalanya. _'Dasar Ino. Jidatku menjadi lebar pasti karena sering dipukul dia'_ batin Sakura kesal.

"Itu balasan karena kau lupa dengan janji kita dan karena aku harus menunggumu siap-siap dulu"balas Ino tanpa rasa bersalah dan malah langsung memasuki rumah Sakura begitu si pemilik membuka pintu ruang tamunya. Kemudian Ino mendudukkan pantatnya pada sofa kecil di ruang tamu yang juga kecil tapi cukup rapi tersebut.

"Hmm, rumahmu lumayan juga. Serba pink. Imutnya... Bibi dan paman pasti sengaja memilihkanmu rumah ini karena mereka tau bahwa kau sangat mencintai warna pink. Ckck"

"Ya, begitulah. Ini, silahkan diminum"

Sakura meletakkan sekaleng soda gembira di meja ruang tamu. Ino pasti sangat haus mengingat dia baru saja berkendaraan antar kota dan menunggu di depan rumahnya cukup lama.

"Thanks. Tau _aja _aku lagi haus" ujar Ino yang kemudian dia mulai membuka tutup pada kaleng soda itu lalu meminumya.

"_Pig. _Aku ke kamar dulu mengambil barangku yang masih di sana, ya. Kau tunggu aku di sini "

Sakura beranjak dari tempat Ino duduk tadi, dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Hm, bahan makanan dan snack ringan tinggal dimasukkan dan... brangkat! " gumamnya dengan binar-binar mata yang menyiratkan ketidak sabaran.

.

.

Tap.

Tap.

"Ayo, _Pig. _Kita langsung berangkat sekarang" perintah Sakura kepada sahabat pirangnya.

"Yaa... Ayo berangkat !"

Sakura dan Ino pergi menuju mobil milik Ino yang berwarna biru tua. Sakura meletakkan barangnya di bagasi dibantu oleh Ino. Tak berapa lama setelah itu mereka memasuki mobil dan ...

Bruumm... wusssh !

Mobil pun melaju menerjang padatnya lalu lintas kota Suna yang kian lama kendaraannya bertambah banyak.

.

.

"Hei, _Pig_. Kalau mengemudi jangan cepat-cepat. Nikmatilah pemandangan indah yang ada. Santailah. Santai"

"Santai, gundulmu ?! Tempat tujuan kita masih jauh, Forehead. Pemandangan yang kau bilang indah itu, bagaimana bisa dibilang indah kalau yang ada hanya kendaraan-kendaraan yang selip-selipan? Huh, dasar, Jidat! "

"Hehehe... Peace, Ino _Pig. _Jangan emosi bagitu"

.

+-+-+.

**TBC...!**

**Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya karena sudah mau membaca fanfict ini #sujudsyukur. _Double _terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau mencurahkan reviewnya... ^^**

**Fanfict ini pasti penuh dengan keanehan-keanehan. Jujur dapat inspirasi tentang susur gunung dari novel "cewek" dan dari temen yang ikut pala (itu organisasi pecinta alam di sekolahku).. hha **

**.**

**RnR please.. **


End file.
